Identification and analysis of damage to a plurality of discrete objects at a location, such as vehicles in a parking lot, are extremely time consuming and prone to various errors. Errors in such analysis often result in monetary losses for either or both of an owner of one of the objects (underpayment of an insurance claim) and an insurer or other underwriting entity (overpayment of an insurance claim). Delays in analyzing possible damage may themselves lead to losses, e.g., in the case of a car dealer having sustained a hailstorm at a new car lot, the damaged cars cannot likely be sold or repaired until the damage analysis is complete, leading at least to a delay in operational revenue for the car dealer.